


I will find out

by Starliam



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starliam/pseuds/Starliam
Summary: This short story takes place at the beginning of season 4, after Anna is raped, but before Bates finds out the truth. She is avoiding her husband; but Bates is not the only one to be puzzled by her behavior. Our favorite under butler has a theory, and wants Bates to know it.





	I will find out

"Good morning, Mr. Barrow".  
"Good morning, Mr. Bates".   
Since the under butler didn't move from the spot he was standing on, right in front of Bates in the narrow hallway, but kept looking at him with that half smile that was his signature, Bates decided to ask him what he wanted.  
"May I do something for you, Mr. Barrow?"   
"Yes, Mr. Bates, actually you may. You may tell me what happened to your wife".  
Bates was surprised. Of course he knew what Thomas was talking about, and he didn't have the time or the energy to discuss his problems with him.   
"What do you mean, Mr. Barrow?"  
"I mean, why she has a black eye and a wounded lip?"  
"She told you, yesterday during breakfast. She fainted and fell". Thomas seemed to think about it, like he was not convinced by this explanation. Everything about his expression made Bates mad. "Yes, I remember that, Mr. Bates. But I couldn't fail to notice that she seems to avoiding you". Bates had an idea of what Thomas was implying, and he didn't want to discuss the matter with him further. He had learned different times now that the less the under butler knew about anything, the better.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Barrow, but if you allow me saying it, this is none of your business".  
"Oh, but it is, Mr. Bates. You see, as under butler I am responsible for the employees with Mr. Carson. If there is the possibility that one of these employees is mistreating his wife, who is also a lady's maid, I would like to know". There it was. Bates' face became of stone. He wanted to punch Barrow right and there, just to take off his face that weird, sly half smile.   
"So, this is what you think happened", he only answered, trying to stay calm.  
"I don't think anything" said Thomas again. "But you will understand that is seems... a little off that your wife, who has always been happy and sweet with you, suddenly avoids you, right after getting a black eye...". Bates hated admitting this, but Barrow was right. It could look suspicious.   
"I thought that you knew me, Mr. Barrow. After seeing me with her all this time, you really think I can be capable of something so awful?" Barrow didn't have anymore that characteristic expression of him. He seemed genuinely thinking about the situation. Then, almost carefully, he spoke again, slowly and quietly. "I don't really know you, Mr. Bates. But what I know is that you were accused of murdering your wife. And even if you were found innocent, I know that different people thought that you could have been violent with her. Now, your new wife has a black eye and is avoiding you. I saw how she changes her path when you arrive, so that she can be far from you. Now, what do you think it looks like, Mr. Bates?"  
Bates sighed. Thomas was right. For sure, it looked like he had beaten Anna. Now that he was thinking about it, it was surprising how nobody else had questioned him about that. "I can assure you, Mr. Barrow, that I didn't do anything to her. I know my word is not a guarantee for you, but I give you my word. I would never hurt Anna, not in a million years". Bates had answered in a calm voice, and Barrow seemed to think about it. But right away, the under butler put on again his sarcastic smile.   
"Maybe I should talk to His Lordship..."  
Bates had to fight the urge of really beating him up. With all of his problems, now he also had to deal with Thomas. "You know, what, Thomas? I think you should".  
"I'm Mr. Barrow, for you".  
"No, you're not. Not now. I know why you are doing this. You don't care about Anna".  
"Oh, I do not?"  
"No, you do not. You are jealous".  
"Me? Of you?"  
"Yes. Because I am happy, and you clearly are not. You told me, remember? That night you came to my cottage, you told me you envied me and Anna. That is why you're doing this. And may I remind you, Mr. Barrow, that if you are still here and became under butler, it's only thanks to me. Next time I should probably let them fire you without a reference". Barrow looked surprised and contrite. Almost shocked. But regained his confidence almost too quickly. "I see. So, you are saying that I should overlook the fact that maybe you are beating your wife just because one time you helped me, is that correct?"  
Now it was Bates' turn to reflect on the words of the other man. "No. Of course not," said, after a few seconds. "If you really think that I can be capable of doing something like that, Mr. Barrow, then by all means you shouldn't overlook this possibility. But you will only waste your time".   
Thomas looked intently at the valet in front of him. "Very well. But I can assure you, Mr Bates, that I will figure out what happened to your wife. What really happened to her".   
While Barrow started to walk away, Bates answered: "When you find out, Mr Barrow, please do me the favor to tell the truth to me too". Barrow paused for a while, but started walking again without looking at Bates anymore.


End file.
